Masonry blocks are known in the art. A typical masonry block may vary in size, but the differing sizes will be similar in design. A masonry block is a generally hollow unit, usually made of cement. The hollow cores in the block are referred to as “cores.” The outside surfaces are called “face shells” and the inner and outer face shells are joined by cross webs that connect the face shells. In a common deign, the two face shells are connected by three cross webs (one at each end and one in the middle. The middle cross web divides the interior of the block into a pair or cores.
In construction, courses of block are laid horizontally, with mortar placed between adjacent blocks in a course. Mortar is also placed between vertical courses of block, with a pair of adjacent vertical courses usually offset by one-half of a block width, so that the inner cores are vertically aligned. Block of this type is typically laid with a single thickness of block, a so-called “single wythe” wall, but if can be laid with two or more adjacent wythes.
Many building specifications require that all boxes mounted in a masonry wall must be mounted in a flush and straight manner with no debris in the core. However, the hollow cores in which the boxes are mounted provide no support for the box.
It is therefore an unmet advantage of the prior art to provide a device that is interposed between a conventional junction box and a masonry block to provide this support.